Preguntas
by Clato321
Summary: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue eso último que pensaste? / Neji está vivo simplemente fue gravemente herido en la guerra pero hace 14 años que no visita a sus compañeros.


Disfruten el oneshot y comenten que les pareció.

(La imagen no me pertenece pero está muy bonita entonces la quise agregar. Si alguien tiene conocimiento de quién la hizo por favor háganmelo saber para darles credits)

* * *

 _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensaste en mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue eso último que pensaste?_

Estas y muchas otras preguntas fueron las que se realizó Tenten al momento de volver a ver a aquel que tanto extrañaba. Desde hace ya años que no se veían.

 _1 semana antes_

Cuando la última guerra terminó varios de los equipos se desintegraron y no volvieron a verse en mucho tiempo, que en este caso fue lo que pasó con ellos, agregando mayor énfasis al Hyuga. Claro está que ni Lee ni Gai dejaron de verse, pero Tenten y Neji tomaron caminos completamente diferentes. Ella estaba encargada en la tienda de armas casi a un 100% ya que era su mayor fuente de ingreso; en cambio él se dedicaba a realizar misiones de rangos muy altos que ponían en riesgo su vida… _Al parecer no aprendió después de lo que pasó en la guerra_ …

De vez en cuando Lee iba a la tienda a verificar que Tenten estuviera bien, compraba algunas armas, pasaban un buen rato juntos platicando sobre todo lo que vivieron cuando eran jóvenes y de los éxitos que Lee ha tenido en la academia, Tenten solamente escuchaba y le sonreía a su compañero, feliz de que estuvieran tan siquiera un rato juntos. Esta vez fue una de esas que Lee pasaba a darse una vuelta. Platicaron un rato (o más bien Lee habló) y Tenten solamente asentía, como de costumbre. De repente el tono de voz de Lee cambió…

"Tenten, ¿has sabido algo de Neji?" Preguntó de una manera seria algo poco habitual de su parte. Al escuchar _ese nombre_ Tenten giró su cabeza hacía Lee y frunció el ceño. Le molestaba que lo nombrara ya que nunca tuvo la decencia de pararse con cualquiera de ellos tan siquiera a saludar.

"No. Ni quiero hacerlo. A veces imagino que ese golpe sí acabó con él, de cualquier manera lo vemos tanto como veríamos a un muerto." Contestó Tenten con cierto enojo en su voz mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba.

Lee simplemente la observó con cierta tristeza. Nunca le gustó que sus compañeros de equipo pelearan y siempre trataba de hacer que se contentaran rápido ya que pasarían mucho tiempo juntos, pero este no era el caso. Tenían tanto tiempo sin verse que ya no tendría sentido hacer que Tenten cambiara su forma de pensar sobre él solamente basándose en recuerdos.

"Disculpa Lee, no fue mi intención hablarte de esa manera." Tenten se volvió hacia él ya que pudo notar como la atmosfera del ambiente se hizo más pesada. "Cejas de azotador" simplemente le brindó la sonrisa más grande del mundo y meneó la cabeza.

"¡No hay porque disculparse Tenten!" Trató de ser positivo aunque dentro de él también le dolía la ausencia de Neji. Tomó aire y suspiró despacio. "A mí también me duele que Neji nunca nos haya visitado. Es mi mejor amigo, todavía me gusta pensar en él de esa manera, o bueno… por lo menos fue una de los primeros amigos que tuve aunque él siempre quiso acabar conmigo. ¡Mi rival más grande! Recuerdas aquella vez que…" Y asi fue como Lee volvió a mencionar recuerdos que ambos compartía, recuerdos que involucraban a Neji y que ella no tenía ninguna intención de visualizar.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y ya era momento que Lee volviera a su casa para descansar un rato y prepárale la cena a Metal Lee; Tenten no sabía que era mejor… Tener a Lee en una cocina o a Metal Lee, ambos eran capaces de causar algún incendio. Lee se despidió de su amiga a quien consideraba hermana y antes de irse le mencionó algo como 'hasta luego' o 'luego nos vemos', ella no estaba segura ya que seguía distraída.

Cerró la tienda de armas y apagó las luces del local, después subió las escaleras que daban a una puerta para ingresar a su departamento. Se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto. No era una coincidencia que Lee la fuera a visitar en ese día al local. Cuando eran niños Gai Sensei dijo que sería una buena idea proclamar al 4 de Septiembre como el día del equipo "Maito-Gai". Ambos Neji y Tenten odiaron la idea, más Neji que la chica, pero al final del día fue una de las mejores celebraciones que pudieran tener. Era un día en el que podían hacer lo que quisieran, ir a cenar, divertirse, jugar en el rio; era su día y lo sabían. Pero las cosas habían sido diferentes ya desde hace ya 14 años.

Tenten se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos pero al momento de hacerlo una lágrima corrió por su sien. Llanto. ¿Por qué lloraba? Rápidamente se limpió la lágrima y se volvió a incorporar. Se dio cuenta que no se sentía bien en el momento que un gran vació lleno su pecho. Colocó una de sus manos justo en medio de su pecho y tomó aire tan fuerte como pudo pero su respiración se entrecortaba. Se levantó y se dirigió a la mesita que estaba al lado de su ventana, ahí estaba una foto de su equipo cuando tenían solamente 13 años. _¡¿Por qué?!_ Le gritó a la foto con todas sus fuerzas para después aventarla contra una de las paredes de su cuarto. Colocó ambas de sus manos en el borde de la ventana mientras observaba como las lágrimas caían en el piso, eran pequeñas gotas que en su cara se sentían como cascadas. "¿Por qué nos abandonas si sabes que te necesitamos?" Susurro más hacia sí misma mientras sollozaba. "…si sabes que te necesito…" Ante esto último volvió a ver la el marco de la foto que había aventado y corrió hacia él sin importarle que algunos de los cristales se le encajaran en sus pies. Tomó la foto entre sus manos y le presionó contra su pecho, se sentó en el piso y lloró hasta que sus ojos y su cabeza comenzaron a doler. Todo este rechazo que sentía hacia Neji o tan siquiera a escuchar su nombre era un mecanismo de defensa ante el no querer aceptar que lo extrañaba y que necesitaba que estuviera junto a ella. Neji era el equilibrio del equipo y quien mantenía la sanidad dentro de este.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya era de día y su cabeza seguía doliendo un poco. Puso la foto en el piso y se trató de levantar sintiendo un pequeño dolor en sus pies. _Ouch._ Sin embargo eso no era nada contra todo lo que sufrió en la guerra. Miro el reloj y ya era hora de abrir la tienda de armas, probablemente ya había perdido algunos clientes pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

Y asi fue como volvía a empezar un día en su vida rutinaria. Levantarse, abrir la tienda, atender a los clientes, cerrar la tienda, dormir.

 _Actualmente (fin del flashback)_

Sonó su despertador a la hora esperada y se levantó con bastante pereza de su cama que en estos momentos sentía que la jalaba en un intento de que volviera a recostarse. Se talló los ojos con sus manos y se quedó viendo a la pared por unos cuantos minutos, después miro hacia el suelo; la foto seguía en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado después de su pequeña crisis.

Se levantó de la cama, tomo un baño, se vistió y bajó para abrir la tienda. Al momento de abrir la puerta para que los clientes pudieran comenzar a llegar se percató de que en el suelo había algo inusual que era un pajarito hecho de origami. Por supuesto, se enojó. Tomó el pedazo de papel y lo arrugó entre sus manos. Estaba lista para ir a casa de Lee y reclamarle por haber dejado algo así en su puerta cuando ambos sabían que el pájaro es el animal favorito de Neji. Estaba lista para emprender su camino hacia donde él vive cuando de repente escuchó…

"No sabía que odiabas tanto a los pájaros." _Esa voz_. Se detuvo en donde estaba pero sin darse la vuelta. _Esa voz._ Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y su mano se destensó, dejando caer el pájaro de origami. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no estaba lista para este momento. Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pensó en ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue eso último que pensó? ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Por qué los abandonó?... ¿Por qué los abandonó?... Ante esta última no pudo evitar sentir que su sangre hervía. Giró con la rapidez que solamente una kunoichi podía igualar y con un kunai en mano estaba lista para presionarlo ante la garganta de él y hacerlo sufrir, pero para su sorpresa fue ella la que terminó contra una pared con ambas de sus manos agarradas y con esos ojos mirándola fijamente.

"Hola Tenten." Dijo el Hyuga mientras la observaba con ninguna expresión en su cara.

¿¡Hola Tenten?! ¡¿Enserio era eso todo lo que tenía que decir después de 14 años de no poner un pie cerca de ellos?!

Tenten no ejerció ningún tipo de fuerza ante él y solamente lo observó, por dentro estaba muy enojada pero ella estaba segura que por fuera era bastante notorio su sentir. Neji no dijo nada y solamente dejó de ejercer presión sobre las manos de ella y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Probablemente te preguntarás por qué en todos estos años no había pasado a visitar." Comentó con su voz grave lo que hizo que Tenten se enojará aún más; eso era algo que ella se preguntaba día a día. "Por fin me dieron la oportunidad de hacerlo y quise pasar a visitarte." Dijo bastante quitado de la pena, sin ningún remordimiento.

"No quiero escucharte. No quiero verte. No te quiero en mi vida." Susurró ella entre dientes pero lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara. "No quiero que vuelvas a poner un pie en mi puerta. No quiero que te dirijas a Lee, a Gai o a mí. ¡Nunca más! Vete ¡Neji, vete! ¡Maldito egoísta! No sabes cuánto Lee ha sufrido el no tenerte cerca. Cuantas veces no le ha platicado a Metal Lee sobre ti y tú probablemente no sabes de la existencia del niño. Cuántas veces ha necesitado de un abrazo tuyo aunque siempre los odiaras. Siempre habla sobre lo que vivimos, te menciona en cada una de sus pláticas… Eras su amigo y lo abandonaste, Neji, cuando él más te necesitaba. Cuando _yo_ más te necesitaba… No sabes lo difícil que fue. No volviste a vernos después del accidente de la guerra, prácticamente estabas muerto para mí ya que eso fue lo último que recuerdo de ti. Me duele Neji y mucho… Pensaba en ti todas las noches. El primer año fue el más difícil ya que siempre tenía la esperanza de que vinieras, tocaras y nos dijeras que estabas bien pero no fue el caso. 14 años… 14 años te tomó el volver a pensar en nosotros incluso cuando nosotros pensábamos diario en ti. No te mereces perdón Neji, no tienes excusa alguna para lo que nos ha hecho a Lee y a mi… A mi Neji…" Tenten subió la mirada y pudo ver los ojos del Hyuga, aun sin ninguna expresión en su cara. "¡Y sigues viéndome como si no te importara en lo absoluto! ¡¿Por qué Neji?! ¡¿Por qué?!" Tenten agarró la camisa del Hyuga entre sus manos y apretó con fuerza. Hace mucho que no sentía la suave tela de las prendas de los Hyuga. Lo soltó con rapidez y se volvió a meter a la tienda, cerrando la puerta con llave para que él no intentara entrar, pero él ni siquiera hizo el intento de tocar, simplemente se fue del lugar. Eso partió el corazón de Tenten. Después de no verlo por años ella estaba parada frente a él y probablemente sería la última vez conociendo el orgullo de Neji y el suyo.

Volvió a abrir la puerta del local después de varias horas pero gracias a Kami ningún cliente entró.

Por otra parte Neji ya había llegado a los condóminos de los Hyuga, se dirigió en silencio hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama, repasando el momento previo en su cabeza. Tenten se veía muy triste ante lo que había pasado… Imaginaba que ella iba a recibirlo enojada, pero nunca pensó que triste por lo menos no de esa manera. Sabía que sus acciones iban a tener una repercusión en su relación con ambos miembros del equipo y probablemente con Gai, pero ¿por qué Tenten había reaccionado de esa manera?

El ninja decidió relajarse. No tenía caso hablar con Tenten en este momento si estaba tan enojada ya que podía hacer que las cosas empeoraran fácilmente. El reconocía que había tomado la opción más viable en ese momento pero probablemente la chica no lo creía de esa manera. De repente comenzó a sentir que lo vigilaban desde afuera, activó su byakugan y pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, probablemente Hinata había autorizado que entrara.

Neji se paró de su cama y caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió y observó directamente hacia donde ella se encontraba, atrás de un arbusto (cabe destacar que si Neji no fuera un ninja tan habilidoso y conociera tan bien a Tenten probablemente no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí).

"Tenten, sal." Dijo de una forma calmada y se retiró de la ventana en señal de que la chica era bienvenida en su habitación. Ella no se movió por unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta que era bastante inútil quedarse en ese lugar si ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Por fin salió y caminó hacia donde estaba Neji.

Él dejó que ella pasara para después cerrar la ventana y observar su espalda ya que ella se negaba a verlo directamente.

"Supongo que tienes algunas pr-…" Pero antes de que pudiera continuar ella lo detuvo.

"Simplemente contéstame Neji… ¿Por qué nunca volviste con nosotros?" Ella preguntó rápidamente, se podía escuchar el dolor en su voz. Dolor que venía desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

"No podía." Contestó brevemente. Siempre de tan pocas palabras que ella aprendió a identificar con el transcurso de los años. Sin embargo, esta vez necesitaba una explicación.

"No, Neji. No vine hasta acá a solamente escucharte decir dos palabras o "hmp". Vine a que me dieras una explicación de por qué no tuviste el valor de volver a vernos o tan siquiera enviarnos una carta. ¿Acaso piensas que lee y yo nunca vinimos a ver si te encontrabas en casa? Necesitábamos verte, estábamos preguntados por ti." Tenten añadió y se dio la vuelta para mirar al Hyuga sabiendo que aunque Neji tenía pocos puntos débiles, uno de ellos era saber que le había hecho mal a uno de sus compañeros.

Neji observó la expresión de Tenten. Ella nunca fue de las que usaba maquillaje y esta vez no era la excepción pero solamente podía imaginarse si Tenten estuviera usando algún producto estaría esparcido por toda su cara. Se veía cansada, triste y decepcionada. Algo causo en su interior, sentía como su estómago se comprimía pero mantuvo la postura. Tomó aire y se sentó en una silla para poder platicar. Cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en sus piernas.

"No tenía permitido relacionarme con alguno de mis compañeros de la academia solamente con Hinata porque es familiar, de las pocas veces que venía a la aldea. Con las únicas personas que podía mantener una relación eran los anbus o jōnin que acompañaba en las misiones. Después de lo que pasó en la guerra sentí la obligación de luchar por todos aquellos que murieron ya que yo pude haber formado parte de esa suma. No me pude quedar en la aldea a ser maestro o algún otro oficio. Por eso mismo pedía las misiones de rangos más altos." Neji confesó, aunque esto seguía sin llenar el corazón de Tenten.

"Tendría sentido si hubieran sido 5 años o tal vez 7 Neji, pero fueron 14…" Tenten mencionó mientras daba un paso para atrás lo que hizo que el Hyuga se pusiera de pie y caminara hacia ella.

"Nada justificará mi ausencia Tenten y nada llenará las años que no estuve con ustedes, un perdón probablemente no servirá de nada." Neji dijo mientras se acercaba más y la miraba hacia abajo. "De cualquier manera, disculpa por lastimarte." La miró profundamente.

"Discúlpate con Lee. A mí no me interesa." Respondió siendo tan terca como de costumbre.

"Hmp." Fue lo que Neji dijo y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

"Pero prométeme algo Neji… Nunca más nos dejarás." Dijo Tenten con un poco de inseguridad en su voz pero con todas las fuerzas que tenía se acercó por atrás y lo rodeo con sus brazos, colocando su cabeza contra la espalda de él. 14 años sin darle un abrazo a la persona que tanto necesitaba.

"No puedo prometerlo." Neji dijo sinceramente y eso le dolió un poco a ella pero era parte de ser ninja el ausentarse tanto tiempo de su familia o sus seres queridos.

Tenten estaba muy enojada hace unas cuantas horas pero ya no tenía sentido mantener el enojo. Por fin lo podía verlo y sentirlo después de tanto tiempo y él acababa de decir que no podía prometer que no se volvería a ir. Ella tenía que estar en paz consigo misma asi que tomó valor y habló.

"Neji, yo t-…" Pero antes de que terminara el la detuvo.

"Yo lo sé, Tenten." Ella estaba segura que él podía sentir los latidos de su corazón y no tenían que ser genios para saber que Tenten tenía sentimientos muy grandes por Neji. Claro está que él nunca fue bueno en expresar su forma de sentir y ella sabía la incomodidad que podía sentir al saber que era amado; ya que, por su infancia, Neji no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el amor. Pero definitivamente Tenten no sabía reaccionar ante lo que el ninja hizo a continuación.

Neji se dio la vuelta y la sostuvo de sus mejillas para darle un suave beso en la frente que probablemente es una forma bastante pura de demostrar amor. Él le acababa de dar un beso en la frente y Tenten podía sentir como su corazón se llenaba de un calor inexplicable. Cerró los ojos y aceptó el beso, sonriendo de una manera diminuta pero detectable para él, entonces eso fue lo que le dio el permiso al chico de postrar sus labios sobre los de ella. Tenten fue tomada por sorpresa pero no lo suficiente como para alejarse o abrir los ojos. Capaz y era un sueño pero a ella no le importaba, estaba disfrutando del momento.

Levantó sus brazos y los enredo en el cuello del chico para acercarlo más hacia su cuerpo. Le agradaba tenerlo tan cerca. Lo más cerca que ellos habían estado alguna vez fue una ocasión en la que tuvieron que compartir bolsa de dormir ya que Lee había olvidado la suya y Tenten se había negado rotundamente a dormir con la bestia verde de Konoha. Los brazos de Neji bajaron hasta la cintura de Tenten para sostenerla suavemente y que el calor en el cuarto subiera. Aunque ambos tenían sed y necesidad del otro, no tenían alguna prisa por que el momento terminara pronto.

Tenten bajó sus manos del cuello del chico hacia su pecho y las coloco sobre sus pectorales, por otra parte Neji bajo las manos hacia las caderas de ella y la presionó contra él mismo, algo que hizo sentir a la chica que él también estaba disfrutando el momento (ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse). Neji introdujo sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Tenten y tocó su piel por primera vez de una forma tan íntima; podía sentir bajo sus dedos algunas de las cicatrices de los entrenamientos a los que se sometían que eran chicos. Esto hizo que Tenten inconscientemente caminara hacia la cama de él para recostarse en ella sin romper el beso. Neji con mucho cuidado tomó una posición por encima de Tenten para no presionarla ya que, aunque Tenten era fuerte y resistente, no podía dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella.

Neji rompió el beso y comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica lo cual arrancaba uno que otro suspiro de sus labios, nada demasiado fuerte ya que sabían que no estaban solos en la casa. Tenten tenía sus manos en la espalda del chico, recorriendo cada lugar que se le era permitido y de vez en cuando utilizando sus uñas cuando él encontraba un lugar que tenía una reacción en su cuerpo. Él la trataba con mucho cuidado, algo que nunca antes le había sucedido porque claro era que esta no era la primera vez que Tenten tenía un contacto de este tipo. La acariciaba con miedo a romperla, sus manos eran suaves sobre la piel de su cintura pero las manos de él se detenían antes de subir a sus pechos sabiendo que estos ya eran una parte más íntima. Tenten al darse cuenta de esto se quitó la blusa que la cubría y destapó sus pechos ante el chico, pero Neji al ser alguien educado y respetuoso no la observó de una manera depravada, ni hizo ningún comentario, simplemente se acercó más a su cuello y comenzó a besar de una manera más rápida. Una de sus manos subió hasta el pecho de ella y lo apretó suavemente lo que hizo que Tenten gimiera suavemente dándole la señal a él de que lo que estaba haciendo era correcto.

Tenten bajó sus manos por el pecho del chico que todavía estaba cubierto y llegó hasta las caderas de él. Una de sus manos se quedó en su cadera mientras la otra bajó para apretar la notable erección del chico lo que hizo que él se detuviera por un segundo y después continuara.

Neji no quería perder el control en un momento como este. Quería seguir siendo delicado con la chica porque era lo que ella se merecía, que alguien la tratará como lo que es pero los movimientos de la mano de Tenten estaban haciendo que él poco a poco perdiera el control. Llegó un momento en el que ya se encontraba bajando por su pecho para descubrir uno de sus pechos y tomarlo en su boca lo que hizo que Tenten se sonrojada y emitiera un gemido un poco más alto que los pasados. Ambos estaban comenzando a alterarse un poco más.

Llegó un momento en el que ambos Neji y Tenten solamente se encontraban con ropa interior y jadeando, pero no habían terminado. Por fin pudieron hacer contacto visual. Neji la miró directamente y sintió algo dentro de sí que nunca antes había sentido. Sotnia un calor recorriendo desde su estómago hasta su corazón. Enserio no podía creer todas las cosas que Tenten podía hacerlo sentir. Acarició su mejilla pero no dijo nada, sin embargo Tenten estaba segura de lo que Neji sentía en ese momento. Como ya se había mencionado con anterioridad, el chico era de muy pocas palabras y rara vez expresaba como se sentía, pero sus acciones eran más que suficientes.

Tenten se levantó un poco y devolvió la acción que Neji había realizado al comienzo, le dio un beso en la frente. Él cerró los ojos y después bajó para darle un beso en los labios lo cual se convirtió en el beso más apasionado de la noche que dio paso a que los dos ayudaran a quitarse la ropa interior.

Tenten enredo sus piernas en la cintura del Hyuga dándole a entender que podía seguir con sus acciones. Él colocó la punta de su miembro contra ella y suavemente se introdujo para que ambos pudieran sentir detalladamente esa sensación. Neji cerró los ojos en placer y ella arqueó su espalda.

Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta y profunda lo que hacía que la chica gimiera de una forma que a él lo enloquecía. Después comenzó moviéndose un poco más rápido pero sin afán de lastimarla, con la rapidez suficiente para que fuera placentero para ambos. Sin embargo él quería que esta fuera una noche que ella no olvidara aunque él tuviera que volver a irse.

Bajó su mano para postrarla en medio de las piernas de ella y administrar un poco de más placer para su acompañante. Ella comenzó a gemir un poco más alto y a moverse en la cama de una forma que a él le encantaba, frotaba su cuerpo lentamente contra él. Neji se incorporó pero siguió sosteniendo las caderas de la chica para que no perdieran el ritmo.

Después de un tiempo los dos alcanzaron el clímax y Tenten yacía en la cama sin vergüenza a ser vista por nadie, pero Neji tomó las sabanas y la cobijó tratando de no sonrojarse ante la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Los dos terminaron recostados uno al lado del otro, pero sin abrazarse, cada en su respectivo lugar en la cama.

"Neji…" Tenten por fin rompió el hielo y volteo a verlo, se sentó en la cama sin quitarse la sabana de su pecho. "¡Ya dilo!" Ella le brindó una sonrisa muy amplia que hace mucho tiempo no lo regalaba a ninguna persona, solamente a Lee.

"Decir qué." Frunció el ceño pero claramente sabía a lo que Tenten se refería. La volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que ella parecía aquella chica que trataba de conseguir algo cuando eran más chicos.

"¡Dilo! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero o tan siquiera déjame decirlo por ti." Tenten dijo y le levanto la ceja a él junto con una sonrisa de lado.

"No." Neji dijo y se volteó, dándole la espalda a la chica lo que hizo que ella simplemente se riera y se volviera a acostar.

"Solamente para que lo sepas Neji. Yo también. Sabes qué es lo que _también_ hago." Ella cerró los ojos y se tomó la libertad de quedarse dormida en la cama de él. Ella también lo amaba.

A la mañana siguiente Tenten se levantó para darse cuenta que el lado de la cama del chico estaba ordenado y que había una carta en su almohada que decía.

" _Tenten,_

 _Tuve que volver a irme por una misión, sin embargo esta vez trataré de regresar lo más pronto posible para estar contigo. Tengo miedo a decirlo pero te quería agradecer por la noche que pasamos y por disculparme. Tu sabes que lo que siento por ti es reciprocó. Habla con Lee y Gai-Sensei, diles que estoy bien._

 _Hasta luego Tenten, volveremos a vernos pronto._

 _Neji."_

* * *

Espero que no haya habido ningún error a lo largo de la historia y que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Hasta luego!


End file.
